


【DMC||DV】HYSTERIA/灰鸽子

by AHydrogen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, V单方性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 四岁，但丁开始给维吉尔送玫瑰。他不屈不挠，一直到四十岁，坚持依旧。





	【DMC||DV】HYSTERIA/灰鸽子

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，哥单方性转请注意  
> 小破车，不算什么肉（？），其实就只是想写一点黏糊糊的小小爱情故事  
> 架空，普通人设定，他们不再那么强大却依旧非常坚强，请自行防雷

HYSTERIA  
灰鸽子

0  
维吉尔回来之后，但丁在她身上发现了一些微妙的改变。  
他其实不太确定那到底算不算是他的错觉，直到那一刻——  
维吉尔将秘密完全袒露在了他的面前。

1  
早在四岁那一年，但丁就确定了维吉尔是个怪胎。  
她嘴巴刻薄又脾气糟糕，不管是谁都没法儿跟她相处超过五分钟。但丁曾尝试把他知道的所有的浪漫的事情分享给她，但结果往往是失败而归。  
——她根本没有半点浪漫的基因，像是一个天生的情感接受障碍患者一样，只是冷冷的、冷冷的待在她自己的小角落里凝视着别人。  
就好比玫瑰的事情——那朵玫瑰的事情。  
那是老妈送给但丁的玫瑰，他至今都记得清清楚楚。  
火红的花朵像是一小根魔法棒，把阳光都变成了红晕。但丁小心翼翼地抚摸它柔软的花瓣，过分细腻的纹理让他整个心脏都像是被什么东西熨平了。然后他问老妈能不能把它送给维吉尔，他母亲露出了有点意外的表情，她问他为什么要这么问。  
然后但丁得意洋洋地说，因为除了自己，可能这辈子都不会有人给那个怪胎送这么软绵绵的漂亮玩意儿了。  
伊娃听了忍不住笑起来，而一边他们看报纸的老爸则是凑过来对着但丁说，不会的，你老姐以后会有很多人给她送花——尤其是玫瑰。  
那我就是第一个！  
但丁抬起下巴强调，我是最特别的。  
好好好，你是最特别的。伊娃笑着用剪刀把过长的花枝剪断塞回了但丁的手里，那小英雄，你的姐姐就交给你了。  
她说，然后和斯巴达朝着但丁挥挥手，鼓励他继续尝试把他们家过分文静自闭的长女从自己的小世界里拖出来。  
但丁是在书房找到维吉尔的——再一次，她坐在阳光晒不到的角落里，双腿微微曲起来，安安静静地夹着一本书。但丁走到她面前，把玫瑰塞到了她的面前。  
你在干什么？维吉尔皱起脸，不情不愿地抬头望向他。你又想发什么疯？  
但丁看见她白色的手防备地合上了书，动作干脆又熟练，这让他有些不满。于是在征询同意之前，但丁就俯下身把玫瑰别在了她的头发里。  
维吉尔的身体僵住了，小女孩古怪地瞪大了眼睛看向她同样年幼的老弟。为什么？  
她问。  
但丁笑嘻嘻地坐到她的身边，他对她介绍这朵玫瑰的来历，其中加了各种乱七八糟的幻想，而后他看见维吉尔的表情慢慢扭曲起来，最终变成了一个彻头彻尾的怜悯。  
但丁。维吉尔的声音很平静，你知道吗，花是植物的生殖器。你把植物的生殖器插在我头发里。  
彼时，但丁还不太理解生殖器到底是算是什么玩意儿，但维吉尔冰冷的语气冷酷到足够毁灭他所有的好心情了——她嫌弃他，清清楚楚、明明白白，像是在面对一个不懂事的臭小鬼。  
她总是这样。  
自以为是又高高在上，好像她知道世界上所有的事情一样。  
这有什么了不起的！  
但丁沉下脸和维吉尔大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，他想，维吉尔得跟自己道歉。但与此同时，他又清楚地知道，维吉尔绝没可能向他服软——她就是那种人。  
谁都没法儿和她好好聊天。  
于是但丁气急败坏地把玫瑰从她头发上扯下来。  
维吉尔吃痛地叫了一声，但丁看见花枝上缠了两根小女孩漂亮的发丝，这让但丁被委屈冲昏的大脑稍微冷静了一点，他犹豫了一秒，可最终还是把它们一块儿扔到了地板上。  
他用力地踩了一脚那朵花，然后冲出了房门。  
让那个该死的自大狂自己躲在自己的小世界里吧！  
然后四岁的但丁被门槛绊了一跤。  
他甚至因此磕掉了半颗门牙。

2  
和维吉尔相关的记忆总是很糟糕。  
但没有维吉尔的记忆也没好到哪里去。  
童年还没过去，一场变故就拜访了但丁的人生，他在那场变故的戏弄下家破人亡，老爸老妈变成了尸体，唯一的老姐变成了失踪人，社区新闻里说是她放的火烧了全家，他们说她有精神问题，是个疯婆子。  
但丁当时坐在社区中心的角落里，他用外套裹住自己的脑袋，湿漉漉的恨意让他想要冲到房间正中央对他们大喊你们懂个屁——然而他没有，维吉尔早就帮他培养出了过分强大的抗击恶毒话语的能力。于是他喝掉热水，匆匆忙忙地离开了那里。他再也没有回去过那个家，也再也没能遇到过维吉尔。  
但丁记得有一次他在路过某个书店时看见了一本封面有玫瑰的绘本，这让他突然想起维吉尔——他的、维吉尔，她浅蓝色的眼睛里其实有过一点害羞，但是她却不愿意直接地与他分享，于是她熟练地运用那套最习惯的煞风景的话刺伤但丁的心脏。  
那一年，但丁十四岁。  
他找了个餐厅打黑工，等第一个月工资到手，那本书早就下了架，但丁从店主那儿骗到了张披萨优惠券，然后他在公园的长凳上一个人吃完了一整个披萨。  
——敬维吉尔。  
咬下第一口前，但丁对自己开了个玩笑，然后他开始狼吞虎咽——他还要接着回去脏兮兮的厨房洗碗，和老鼠作伴、听蟑螂唱歌。  
索性生活对但丁其实并没那么坏，几年流浪过后，他好歹也混成了黑道上有点小名气的“清道夫”，他身手很好，还侥幸分化成了alpha，除了易感期偶尔会惹出点暴力纠纷外，基本上可以算作过得平稳又安全了。  
而后，二十四岁，他头一回和维吉尔重逢了。  
该怎么形容二十四岁的维吉尔呢？  
锋芒锐利还是春光乍现？  
但丁说不清楚。他记得那是个雨天，他正坐在酒吧的吧台前吃草莓圣代，酒保的视线突然被什么东西抓向了门口，他跟着回头，就看见了一个白皮肤的女人，她银白色的长发在脑后盘起来，一身贴身的皮衣让她看起来就像是一只充满戒备的大猫。  
她和你长得真像，但丁。酒保说。  
但丁缓慢地眨了眨眼，他张开嘴，却说不出话，而后那个女人向他靠近，一步一步，视线撞进他的眼睛，他读到她略带错愕的唇语，也捕捉到她握紧配刀的手——阎魔刀，他们老爸的阎魔刀。  
但丁几乎是立刻笑不出来了，他站起身，女人的脚步停下来，隔着人群他们遥遥对视，光怪陆离的灯把她的眼神妆点得变化莫测。  
“但丁……”她说，声音穿过各种噪音直接落进了但丁的耳朵。  
他毫不犹豫地向她走去。  
和平的并肩而行维持了五分钟，离开酒吧的大门后他们默契的用武器抵住彼此的身体。  
——怎么回事。  
——为什么是你。  
——你还活着？  
——为什么不回来。  
但丁小时候和维吉尔打了无数次架，总是长得高那么一点点的维吉尔总能拔得头筹，可现在情况逆转了，不知什么时候，维吉尔的身体停止了生长，但丁注意到自己竟然比她略微高了那么几厘米。  
他怀疑维吉尔因此有点较劲，不然这死女人干嘛非得朝着他膝盖攻击？  
别这样，维吉尔。他叫出她的名字，女人的动作微微停了停，然后钻了空子的但丁把她摁到了街边的墙上。他用手指确认她的脸颊，他确认她的眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇，而对方的长刀则是架到了他的脖子上。  
“不来个久别重逢的拥抱吗？”但丁努力挤出了一个笑容，而回应他的则是脖子上隐隐扩散开的疼痛。“真凶，你为什么老那么凶。”  
但丁轻声呓语，他想，他已经不是四岁时那个倒霉的因为维吉尔的鬼话而气得跳脚的小男孩了。  
于是他俯下身覆盖住维吉尔的嘴唇，他看见维吉尔像是见了鬼似的瞪大了眼睛。  
而后他感到自己的裆部被维吉尔恶狠狠地踹了一脚。  
“……！”但丁皱着脸猛退了两步跌坐在地上，但维吉尔脸上的怒不可遏却让他有点生不起气来。  
——这的确是维吉尔，坏脾气的维吉尔，他的、维吉尔。  
他灵魂中缺失的某个部分完好无损地回到了他的面前，如此凶猛残暴，带着野生动物致命的锐利爪牙，再次压上了他的心脏。

3  
第一次和维吉尔发生关系的体验可以说相当糟糕。  
分化成alpha的女性有着比他还要恐怖的暴力倾向，亲吻不知道为什么变成了撕咬，才一会儿功夫他们嘴里就全是又腥又甜的味道。  
但丁几乎用尽了全力才勉强把她摁在了床铺上，维吉尔看起来很不服气——但没办法，她的特长不在于蛮力，软绵绵的被褥限制了她的发挥，而她在这种场合也没法儿依靠她该死的长刀。  
但丁喘着气亲了一口维吉尔的后脖子，而后用手指顺着她的脊椎摸下去——她好瘦，但又该死的又力量，她薄薄的的肌肉是那样匀称又好看，但丁在烙下第一个吻时几乎感觉自己有点窒息。  
做的过程很不太平，维吉尔一直在试图挣扎，女性alpha好几次几乎得逞，可最后但丁总能先一步找到她敏感的弱点——傻子才跟她硬碰硬，但丁早想明白这事了，他给她欢愉，让她眯起眼，他要粉碎她残忍的意志还有恶毒的语言，于是他们之间带着血腥味的吻没完没了。  
维吉尔最后不甘心地一口咬破了但丁的腺体，但丁吃痛地垮了一下腰，却无意间侵入了她身体更深的地方。他感到维吉尔的身体发生了某种变化——alpha发育草率几乎没什么作用的生殖腔被他触碰到了，维吉尔的眼睛里流露出小动物一样的不知所措。  
她僵住了，整个人一动不动，被被单纠缠住的手指有点发抖。  
“维吉尔。”但丁不知道自己该不该动，他有点痛快——这是维吉尔自食恶果——但更多的，他又有点不安，他担心维吉尔会不会因此坏掉——她已经开始掉眼泪了，眼角的红色软绵绵地晕开，她的嘴唇张开了一下，然后又合上，她固执地不肯喊但丁的名字，双手却背叛意志地紧紧抓住了他背脊上的肌肉。  
没事了，但丁想要这样对她说，可下一秒，维吉尔就硬着头皮推着他翻了个个儿。  
她怒气冲冲地俯视但丁的脸颊，整个身体坐在他的下半身上，然后双手撑住他的小腹。  
“但丁。”她的声音很哑，但丁猜她是第一次和人发生关系，于是他摊开四肢，自暴自弃地说，“好吧，是我不对，接下去随你。”  
出乎意料的，维吉尔没有直接操他作为报复。  
相反的，她继续了刚才但丁的企图，她在他身上缓慢地律动，动作很笨拙，让两个人都发了一身汗，到最后高潮即将到来时，但丁看见她伸出手贴住了自己的腺体。她锋利的指甲嵌进他的皮肤里，疼痛和快意同时作用，但丁忍不住恶狠狠地摁下了她的腰。

事后意外得很和平，但丁听着浴室里维吉尔冲澡的声音觉得有点心猿意马。  
两个alpha信息素混合在一起像是打架似的味道其实很糟糕，可但丁就是不想那么快把被单打包扔进洗衣机，他甚至感到自己有点见鬼地留恋这种感觉。  
不过这份留恋只坚持到了维吉尔赤身裸体地走出浴室，女人挑着眉看着躺在床上同样一丝不挂的但丁，“脏死了。”  
她说，但丁耸了耸肩，“拜托，你我各一半，你还有脸嫌弃。”  
维吉尔歪了歪头，但丁看见水珠顺着她散开的白色长发落下来，液体滴落在她白色的脚背上，就像是一小片花瓣。  
“行吧，搭把手。”但丁摇了摇头翻身下床，他俩换了一床被单，一切弄好之后但丁不顾维吉尔的反对也跟着蹭进了被窝。  
松软的被子上有阳光的气味，但丁无端地想到童年的时候他似乎跟维吉尔讨论过类似的问题——  
维吉尔，你不觉得被子被阳光晒过之后就变得超好闻吗？  
白痴，那是烤螨虫的味道。  
……维吉尔，我恨你！  
“笑什么。”被但丁的四肢缠住的维吉尔用不愉快的声音发问。  
“笑你。”但丁低声说，他轻轻吻了吻维吉尔的腺体，alpha的气味让alpha紧绷了起来。  
“想死吗。”维吉尔问。  
“怎么可能，我说过，维吉尔。”但丁笑着用额头抵住他老姐脖颈上那一小块让人头疼的皮肤，低声说，“就算想，我也宁愿想你。”  
——我以为你一直很讨厌我。维吉尔没有把这个话题继续下去，她困了，她想，和另一个alpha做爱耗尽了她的体能，她现在只想好好睡一觉。她想，这里是安全的，至少目前是。  
第二天，但丁起床后维吉尔果然已经消失得无影无踪了。  
他原以为维吉尔迟早会回来，但她没有。

4  
三十四岁的生日有雨，维吉尔还是没有出现。  
露水般的情爱像是一小段被人强行插进来的回忆，就连但丁自己有时候也会分不清那费洛蒙爆炸的一礼拜到底是真还是假。  
他其实没那么想念维吉尔——至少不像青少年时代那么想了，他开始关注更多的事情，然后再失去更多的事情，他开始渐渐习惯把别人当成过客——其中也包括维吉尔。  
那个女人是聚散不定的乌云，只要不抱有希望就不会再度绝望。  
于是但丁在三十四岁后变得前所未有地乐观起来，他认识了更多的朋友，有人试图给他介绍另一半，可他只能无奈地解释自己大概是个同性恋——你是说男性omega吗？可以啊，我认识一个不错的……  
不不不，朋友。但丁叹了口气，我和alpha谈恋爱。  
在朋友惊讶的目光里，但丁狡黠地眨了眨眼睛继续补充道，好酷一alpha，还临时把我给标记了。  
说着，他伸手摸了摸自己后脖子那一小块腺体，维吉尔留下来的痕迹早就消失得无影无踪了，就算他这么说也没人会相信其中的真真假假。  
然后他吃完最后一口草莓圣代，对自己说了一声生日快乐，再一个人离开了酒吧。  
出门时有冷风，墙壁上有涂鸦，他记得他和维吉尔靠着这堵墙接过吻，维吉尔当时抬起脚就给了他老二一脚把他疼得满头都是冷汗。  
——这是她最擅长干的事情了不是吗？  
混账玩意儿。  
但丁笑着拉了拉自己的风衣，然后回到家，手机里有蕾蒂发来的消息，她说她遇到了翠西，她们现在一块儿在旅游胜地等待艳遇。  
但丁耐心地回复她们玩的开心，然后他关上了手机。

那个夜里，他做了一个梦，梦里维吉尔一丝不挂地坐在沙发的扶手上。  
她歪着头，用脸颊和肩膀夹住手机，一只手拿着笔另一只手托着一张纸，听人说话的时候睫毛会无意识地微微垂下来一点——那是她精心算计的前兆，但丁靠着门框看着她，视线顺着面孔滑过乳房然后是平摊的小腹，他记得当他执意在alpha生殖腔里射精时维吉尔痛苦的表情，他也记得维吉尔报复他时恶狠狠咬破他腺体的那股狠劲。  
然后，忽然的，没有征兆的，维吉尔抬起头，她浅蓝色的眼睛里有他的倒影。  
他喜欢那种时刻，于是他一动不动，等待维吉尔放下电话朝他走来。  
那可能是他人生里最荒诞的一礼拜，他们在但丁的破公寓里没完没了地彼此伤害、彼此抚慰，他们睡在同一张床上，偶尔也一起醒来，有时候维吉尔会悄无声息地离开几小时，然后又回来，但丁能从她的头发里闻到冬天寒风里的萧瑟，然后他抱紧她。  
——留下来吧。  
他不止一次地对她那么说，但维吉尔没有回答过他的请求。  
她总是那样，这就是维吉尔，好酷一alpha，残暴又无情，即便被他折腾地连手指都抬不起来，转眼还是能翻脸不认人。  
忽然，闹钟响了起来。  
但丁从梦里醒来，他感觉内裤里黏糊糊的一片，他认命地叹了口气，磨磨蹭蹭地起床，走进淋浴间一边冲澡一边洗内裤。

3  
其实维吉尔也想过很多关于但丁的事情。  
一开始发生关系算是一种意外，她逃跑了五小时，坐在广场上，裹着但丁沾着披萨味的风衣坐在城市吵吵闹闹的广场上看着鸽子和小孩在自己面前跑来跑去。  
她想起童年但丁献宝时的蠢脸还有每一次她口不择言后脸上的委屈，一次又一次，他总是那样，充满希望、喜欢一切，像是小小的太阳，没人能拒绝这个调皮鬼。  
即便是她也不例外。  
前一天夜里但丁温柔地试图和她十指相扣，他在松软的夜色里问她过去的那些年她都过得怎么样，维吉尔其实不知道该从何谈起。事实上她过得很糟，最开始是逃亡，然后是被送去了精神病院，再然后是被判刑，她被迫吃过很多药，搞得后来她自己都不太能控制自己的暴力倾向，她时常觉得自己是在走钢丝，但有时这感觉却又像是在地狱闲庭信步，她开始享受成为猎人的感觉。  
她和别人接过吻，感觉不怎么样，omega的气味太甜、alpha的味道太冲、beta则是不敢靠近，但丁说得没错，没人敢送她哪怕一片花瓣。  
这让她轻松又自在——追杀蒙德斯报仇的路上也不需要有伴侣与她为伴。  
那但丁呢？为什么要和但丁搞得不清不楚呢？他甚至还是你弟弟。  
维吉尔头痛地摁了摁太阳穴，她没法儿跟自己掰扯清楚这个问题，她还记得昨晚自己摁着但丁小腹时对方雀跃又热忱的眼神。  
——不要离开我。  
但丁的眼睛对她喃喃低语，她感到害怕，于是闭上眼睛，然后温暖地拥抱就把她整个裹了起来。但丁半开玩笑地咬着她耳朵问她为什么做爱的时候身体都热不起来，维吉尔不知道该怎么回答，她只能低声笑起来，但丁把这误以为是发怒的信号，于是他抢先一步用柔情蜜意把她更紧密地包裹起来。  
他试图身体力行地证明他能给维吉尔带来温暖，维吉尔也切实感受到了。  
可正因如此，维吉尔才更加没法儿留在那里。  
她长久地发呆，接着余光瞥到有人慢慢向她逼近过来——蒙德斯的手下，她无聊地想，然后站起身，缓慢地走进小巷子。  
接下去是杀戮时间。

回到公寓后她扯着但丁的领子把他摁到了墙上。  
但丁吓了一跳，可很快也进入了状态，他察觉到维吉尔异乎寻常的亢奋，隐约的血腥味让维吉尔整个人看起来都有点说不清道不明的妖异——她像是喝饱了鲜血的魔物，正试图发泄出一些多余的力量，但丁不由得皱起眉头，他来不及架住维吉尔追问她发生了什么就被对方一把扯掉了裤子。  
她直接坐到了他身体上，鲜血从她的身体里溢出来，但丁看见她疼得整个人都蜷缩了起来。  
“喂，你干嘛！”但丁有些恼火地扶住维吉尔，而后维吉尔低声说——  
“亲我。”  
“……”好吧，但丁想，维吉尔总有一百种让他没办法的方法，于是他乖乖按照她的话去做，鲜血让这次性爱多了一种隐晦的苦楚，他听见维吉尔在他怀里小口小口地喘气，而她的身体——比昨天更激动的身体则是宣告着她对于疼痛那不可言说的贪恋。  
——你没必要这样对自己。  
但丁在维吉尔高潮时把她整个人都紧紧圈住了，维吉尔挣扎了一下，接着也环抱住了他，纤细的手臂、尖锐的指甲、还有带着茧的手指尖。  
这次闹得挺大，隔壁邻居甚至怀疑他们在拆家，竟然在安静一会儿后来敲门询问情况。但丁苦笑着赔罪，等关上门后他回到房间，维吉尔已经在他的床上沉沉睡去。  
没人把她的身体撑开，她就蜷成一小团，但丁坐在床边轻轻拨开她湿漉漉的头发，没来由地，他想买一捧玫瑰，送给她、又或者扔掉，无所谓，反正这样也可以。  
“睡吧。”他用前所未有的安宁亲吻她白色的耳垂。

2  
但丁遇到了一个男孩。  
那男孩有一头银白色的头发，他的血管里流淌着维吉尔的血。  
但丁知道，作为alpha，维吉尔本身是不可能具有生育能力的，因此这孩子十有八九是她找上了别的omega的产物。但丁或多或少感到有点说不清的酸楚——其实，其实如果维吉尔能找到一个让她安心定居的港湾也不错，那荒唐的一礼拜的确不过是他们各自人生中的一个插曲，他们都不应该当真，不是吗？他应该希望她幸福，过得该死的滋润又体面。  
可是，显然，这两个词跟维吉尔的关联好像也不是很大。  
叫尼禄的大男孩说他从小就是孤儿，他没有生父生母，他是个坏孩子，不过养父母一家并不讨厌他，他们对他很好。说到这里，但丁在尼禄脸上看见一种似曾相识的失落。  
——那是自己，年轻时候的自己，一次次分离、一次次被抛开。  
那聚散不定的乌云把这种表情一次次塞进但丁的身体，最后再残忍地抽走那固定着他灵魂的最后一根银线。  
维吉尔，你不该这么做的，明明幸福的人生就在眼前了不是吗？  
和尼禄告别后，但丁拜访了久违的酒吧，草莓圣代那一栏下面多了一行芒果圣代的选项，酒保画了九牛二虎之力试图向但丁推销这个新品，可但丁仍旧只点了一份草莓圣代。  
周围的男男女女很吵，而他们之外并没有一个冷着脸的女人。  
但丁一勺一勺地挖着冰激凌，甜腻的滋味在舌尖化开，却最终什么都没留下。

他回归了平时的生活，三十五岁、三十六岁——直到四十岁。  
四十岁那年，他重逢了维吉尔。  
他的老姐看起来和以前不大一样了，但他的老姐看起来又和之前似乎没什么区别。  
她依旧冷着脸，站在某个地方，摆出高高在上的嘴脸，但丁第一次产生了如此迫切地想要直接杀死她的冲动，可他没有。  
他和她扭打在一起，像是小时候那样，枪被丢开了，刀也是，他们用最愚蠢的方式互相攻击，直到最后精疲力竭。  
“维吉尔……”但丁倒在地上静静地望着天空，维吉尔的声音也很疲惫，她的头发散开，像是金色的流苏一样铺展开来。“你怎么还敢回来……”  
闻言，维吉尔低声笑了起来。  
而后但丁听见窸窸窣窣的声音，他看见维吉尔站起了身，她的衣服整理干净了，但头发还没有，他想说点什么，可维吉尔却抢先一步蹲下身，她轻轻用拇指拂过他的脸颊，然后对他说，“回去休息吧，但丁，你现在赢不过我，养好你身上的伤再来找我。”  
她顿了顿，又说，“我等你。”  
“你会等我吗？”但丁笑了起来，他闭上眼，深深吸了一口气，“我等过你，维吉尔，你走之后的一年我都没搬过家。”  
维吉尔的脚步顿了顿。  
“我杀了蒙德斯，你还是没回来。”  
但丁的声音罕见地覆上了尘埃。  
“我去过你去过的每一个地方，你还是没回来。”  
维吉尔叹了一口气。  
“维吉尔，你难道没有心吗？”你真的那么憎恨所有关于浪漫的事情吗？  
“你累了，但丁。”维吉尔说，然后她重新迈开脚步，半夜的街道寂静无声，除了维吉尔的脚步声，但丁苦笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
四十岁，他第一次感到自己好像的确像是尼禄那个死孩子说的一样已经是个臭老头了，他甚至觉得去爱维吉尔已经成为了一件那么困难的事情。  
“我恨你。”他低声说。  
路边的树上有不知名的鸟，它们在叶片间窃窃私语，追悼一朵玫瑰。

1  
一开始是杀戮，后来是扭打，最后听说维吉尔就是自己老爸的尼禄赶来，一切矛盾和冲突都被终止了。维吉尔被强行带回家收容，监护人是但丁，而每天来查岗的则是尼禄。  
尼禄对于自己的父亲（这个见鬼的女性alpha）似乎很感兴趣，用但丁的话说起来，他就像是一只喵喵叫的小猫，急于印证到手的亲情到底是真是假。  
——那可是维吉尔。但丁不止一次地为尼禄感到过难过，她会把一切真的都伪装成假的、然后把一切假的都变成不存在的。她就是那种人，冷酷、麻木又无情。  
很多时候，但丁其实不知道该怎么和维吉尔相处，他们在同一个空间里相安无事，但这已经是他们能做到的最好的了。  
但丁不知道维吉尔的脑子里到底都有些什么，他有好几次甚至想要干脆用枪打爆她那颗高贵的头颅用手在里面翻找到底有没有一点关于自己的片段。  
但他又怎么舍得。  
于是日子不温不火地继续着，他们有过尴尬的肢体接触，维吉尔看起来对此非常抵触，但丁只好尽力避免青年时代的冲动再次重演，他确信维吉尔应该是有了自己的爱人，直到某一天——  
维吉尔在他的易感期被强制发情了。  
强大的女性alpha痛苦地蜷缩起来，但丁不知所措地试图把她送回房间，结果却是万劫不复地再次滚到了一起。  
她的身体变得前所未有的柔软，但表情却痛苦到无法用语言描述。  
她在下着雨的窗户边被迫打开身体，然后皱着眉头直视着但丁的面孔，在但丁想逃开时不容置疑地捉住了但丁的手腕。  
她难得开了金口——没关系，继续。  
她说，但丁无法抵抗这种诱惑，恶狠恶地咬着她的脖子然后冲进她的生殖腔，鲜血顺着她白色的大腿溢出来，还有白色的体液，但丁直觉有什么东西被抽成了紧绷的丝线然后猛地断裂，然后他在她的身体里高潮。  
可维吉尔的情潮却没有得到半点纾解。  
但丁慢慢冷静下来，他突然有点不知所措，挫败感和困惑同时涌上了他的脑袋。他只能低下头用鼻尖抵住维吉尔的鼻尖，他问她是怎么回事，是我弄痛你了吗？  
而维吉尔眨了眨眼，她的睫毛扫过但丁的脸颊。  
她说，跟你没关系。  
那是什么？到底是怎么回事？  
维吉尔平淡地回答，她头一回和但丁谈起那些但丁缺席的时光——她离开但丁后决定去找蒙德斯解决一切，但因为一些意外，她被蒙德斯捉住了，为了控制她，他把她强制改造成了omega，她被迫使用了不少致瘾药物，后来身体的感觉开始变得麻木，不过这算是好事，她至少不会感到痛了。  
那我该怎么让你好受一点呢？  
没事，你继续。维吉尔疲倦地眨了眨眼，她第一次那样温柔地伸手抚摸但丁的面孔，她跟他说没什么好哭的，眼泪让他看起来很蠢。  
但丁在她耳边低声笑了起来。  
他温柔地抚摸她的身体，仔细地探索、每一个动作都仔细确认她的感知。  
你好烦。维吉尔不耐烦地踢了踢腿，试图把但丁踹开，她的脸上有浅红色的红晕，像是一朵病玫瑰。但丁用比她想象更多的耐心告诉她，他就是那么烦，她早就该知道这些的。  
维吉尔没能回答。  
她闭上眼，轻轻咬住嘴唇仍由但丁继续胡作非为。  
四岁、十四岁、二十四岁、三十四岁……索性，没有再等一个十年。  
但丁紧紧搂着维吉尔的身体，他犹豫了一会儿，然后轻轻含住了维吉尔被改造过的腺体。  
维吉尔的身体挣扎了一下，而后软了下去。  
情欲第一次让她变得如此虚弱、如此坦诚。  
就像是它对但丁做的一样。

0  
四十岁，但丁依旧坚持要给维吉尔送玫瑰。  
可能是因为这个女人不怎么会老，所以还是美丽得可以衬托所有花卉。  
但丁知道她那张见鬼的嘴又会说出不要把植物的生殖器弄她头上之类的刻薄话，但他已经不会因此生气了。  
人生不只是二十四岁那最金色的下午，她赤裸着身体踩在他鞋上跟他跳得那一支黏腻又意义不明的颈首相交的暧昧舞蹈。  
它还会有很多带着伤疤的红色花瓣、灰色羽毛以及银色月光。

END


End file.
